Moving Forward
by The Death and the Strawberry
Summary: Ch 4: Sandals Oh, sí, Shinji era un idiota, pensó Hiyori mientras la suela de su sandalia impactaba de lleno en su feo rostro...
1. Grief

**STOP VIZARD DISCRIMINATION! Ok tenía que decirlo, después de lamentar por mucho tiempo la pequeña cantidad de fics acerca de los Vizards, he decidido hacer mi propio fic (si, hasta ahora). La idea es hacer varios drabbles con temáticas diferentes, el primero es algo triste, les advierto, pero tenía desde hace rato bosquejos de este capítulo. Espero que les guste :)**

 **Grief**

El cielo se nubla bajo una insistente promesa de desilusión, nublando lo que ya no puede ser y vistiendo lo que ocurrió con el manto de la ignorancia y el grito adolorido de un alma destruida. Observa con melancolía las hojas de los árboles que danzan alrededor de su cuerpo impulsadas por el gélido viento. Una, dos y tres se posan suavemente en su cabello, siendo apartadas rápidamente. No quiere que nadie la toque, no quiere que nadie la observe. Ella quiere guardar celosamente su dolor bajo capas y capas de energía falsa así que sonríe forzosamente a las hojas y al viento, e intenta con toda determinación mantener esa postura.

Sabe que eso está mal, así como está mal que ella esté allí, en medio de una inminente tormenta que amenaza con empaparla de pies a cabeza. Sabe que cuando vuelva, sucia y muerta de frio, Lisa le reprochará su falta de cuidado, a lo que ella alegará que el frio no puede dañar a un superhéroe y Hiyori gruñirá algo sobre chicas estúpidas. Sabe que Rose no hará caso a sus afirmaciones y le tenderá una taza de café y unas toallas tibias para que se seque un poco.

Sabe que después subirá enérgicamente las escaleras en busca de un baño caliente, y que no podrá evitar detenerse frente a la habitación continúa a la suya soltando un suspiro al verlo a él tendido en su cama boca arriba con la camisa desabrochada dejando ver el tatuaje que tantas burlas ha acarreado. Sabe que aunque lo desee no cruzará la puerta, porque ya lo ha hecho antes y no ha recibido más que gruñidos y un puñado de lastimeras disculpas.

Sabe que él no escuchará nada de lo que le diga, no escuchará cuando le repita que no es su culpa, que no tiene nada de que disculparse y que si no sale de su habitación más a menudo acabará siendo un duende triste y feo.

Luego se irá a su habitación y no volverá a salir hasta que todos estén dormidos. Bajará a la cocina y se sentará frente al café que ya se ha enfriado, tratará de beberlo de todos modos, y las lágrimas llegarán antes del primer sorbo. Sabe que no podrá detenerlas, pero aun así lo intenta, porque no quiere despertar a sus compañeros con sus sollozos. Las lágrimas dejan marcas en sus mejillas, frías, saladas. El dolor sigue siendo palpable y el vació está presente en cada paso que da.

Los recuerdos vienen poco después de las lágrimas, aún demasiado frescos. Recuerdos que duelen, recuerdos que dejan marcas, recuerdos demasiado vivos, demasiado tristes. Verá en su memoria la máscara formándose en el rostro de Kensei, verá los rostros de sus compañeros muertos y verá a Tousen, tres veces maldito Tousen, y a ella misma, aún más maldita, de pie viendo caer a las personas que una vez juró proteger. Se preguntará donde estaba su fuerza, donde estaba la fuerte teniente cuando el deber la llamaba, se dará cuenta que jamás fue tan fuerte como creyó y lamentará haberlo notado demasiado tarde.

Sabrá que es momento de irse cuando las manos le empiecen a temblar, pero esperará un poco más, porque una parte de ella espera y desea que él llegue a su rescate. Espera verlo de pie frente a ella como el poderoso líder que es, que le muestre con su fuerza que ella también puede ser fuerte, que le deje ver, al menos una parte del hombre que conoció y del capitán en el que confiaba. Esperará pacientemente, aguzando los oídos a cualquier ruido o señal de movimiento, ya sea el chirrido de una puerta o un par de pies bajando por la escalera.

Sin embargó Kensei no llegará. No llegara ese día ni ningún otro, y ella seguirá esperando, porque se ha vuelto una rutina esperarlo noche tras noche, en torno a una taza de café frio, dejando que las lágrimas resbalen y ahogándose en sus recuerdos. Lo seguirá esperando porque sabe que vendrá **,** que cualquier noche aparecerá frente a la puerta con el ceño fruncido y le gritara que deje de lamentarse como una idiota y se valla a dormir de una vez por todas.

Y entonces ella sabrá que todo irá bien.

 **Ok, esto salió mejor de lo que pensaba, y eso teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de una Mashiro TRISTE, no se si esto debe considerarse OoC, digo, las personas se sienten tristes a veces, sobretodo cuando tiene que huir de su hogar y ver a sus compañeros morir. Realmente espero que el próximo sea más animado/menos deprimente.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Review? Maybe?**


	2. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Despierta en medio de la noche gritando. Ha tenido una pesadilla, pero eso no le sorprende en absoluto. Ha tenido el mismo sueño desde que llegaron allí, el mismo sueño lleno de desesperación y miedo que se repite noche sin ningún cambio. No importa cuántas veces se repita a si misma que están a salvo, las pesadillas simplemente no se detienen. Da vueltas en la cama intentando recobrar la comodidad, pero le es imposible conciliar el sueño, no cuando aún siente el medio en la piel y el sudor baja frio por su cuello.

Se levanta tratando de hacer el menor rudo posible, no quiere despertar a sus compañeros, aun sabiendo que no es la única que tiene problemas para dormir, prefiere que no se enteren. Logra localizar sus lentes en la oscuridad, además de algo para cubrirse del gélido viento de la madrugada, y se dirige a la cocina, en busca de alguna bebida caliente que le ayude a relajarse aunque sea un poco. Aunque aún tiene problemas con la mayoría de los aparatos y electrodomésticos humanos, preparar chocolate caliente es algo que se le da bastante bien, por lo cual este se ha convertido en su bebida nocturna favorita. Una vez listo, toma la taza y regresa escaleras arriba, esta vez hacia el pasillo derecho, sonríe al notar que Rose ha dejado abierta la puerta de su habitación, seguramente a causa de sus constantes intromisiones o, como a él le gusta llamarlas "visitas nocturnas".

Él está despierto, probablemente por culpa de sus gritos, y ni si quiera se sorprende al verla en la puerta de su habitación aun con su ropa de dormir y el cabello liso y negro cayéndole por los hombros.

-¿Qué ha sido está vez?- pregunta amablemente. Le hace una seña para que se siente en la cama junto a él.

-Lo de siempre-. No tiene necesidad de hablarle de sus sueños, él ya los conoce de principio a fin.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las dos. Tenemos un largo tiempo que soportar antes del amanecer, que dices ¿Shonen Jump?- Sonrie levantándose de la cama. Rose es la única persona del mundo que puede sonreír y ser amable después de que lo despertaran en medio de la noche.

-Ni lo pienses, no voy a leer esa basura.- señala el ejemplar que descansa en la mesa de noche.

-Deberías ser menos exigente, Lisa.- le dice con reproche- Supongo que debo tener algo que te guste, déjame buscar…-toma un ejemplar de uno de los muchos estantes que tiene por toda la habitación, se lo muestra y ella le da su aprobación con un asentimiento. Antes de iniciar la lectura Rose repara en la taza que aun reposa en sus manos.

-¿Eso es chocolate caliente?- pregunta inocentemente. Lisa le ofrece la taza y esboza una sonrisa, pensando que un poco de chocolate es lo mínimo que se merece por ahuyentar las pesadillas lejos de ella.

 **Bueno, algo differente. No pensaba que Lisa y Rose fueran mi primera pareja a decir verdad, pero su relación (bueno su relación hipotética-hecha por los fans) me gusta un montón.**

 **Dejenme su opinión :)**


	3. Sandals

**_Bleach y todos sus personajes y escenarios le pertenecen a Tite Kubo_**

 **Sandals**

Hiyori entro al almacén/vivienda Vizard después de estar fuera durante la mayor parte de la tarde, apretaba contra su pecho una caja de cartón y en su cara podía leerse claramente la satisfacción.

No más cruzar la puerta se encontró de frente con el estúpido que se autodenominaba el líder de los Vizard, quien seguramente había estado esperando allí todo el día, ya que fastidiarla parecía ser su trabajo de tiempo completo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Hiyori?-Preguntó observando la caja con curiosidad. Ella soltó un gruñido y trato de ocultar el paquete bajo su sudadera.

-Nada que te importe, ñó-Ahora muévete, quiero pasar.-le exigió, pero él permaneció plantado mostrando una sonrisa enorme y horrorosa.

-No hasta que me dejes ver.-Calvo estúpido, inútil, arrogante ¿Quién se creía para venir a exigirle a ella? Quería golpearlo, mandarlo a volar con una patada. Pero ella era paciente, claro que sí, ella podía controlarse y no incomodar a las personas, a diferencia de otros.

-He dicho que te apartes.

-¿Y si no que?-la miró desafiante.

-Si no lamentaras haber puesto tus sucios pies en frente mío, baka.

-Vamos Hiyori, déjame ver, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de ocultarlo? ¿Acaso es algo vergonzoso? No me digas, ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Un regalo para un chico o un sexy conjunto de ropa inte…?

-¡Callate idiota pervertido!- las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron en una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza, ahora sí, ese pelado se había pasado de la raya. Trató de empujarlo fuera de su camino, pero el impacto le fue devuelto y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar se vio derribada por ese pedazo de idiota, arrogante y malcriado que, aunque JAMÁS lo admitiría en voz alta, era más rápido y mucho más fuerte que ella.

La caja rodó de sus brazos al caer del suelo, revelando su contenido: un par de sandalias playeras de plástico recién compradas.

-¿Sandalias? ¿Qué planeas hacer con esto, baka?-preguntó Shinji, tomando rápidamente una del suelo para examinarla, mientras que Hiyori se incorporaba hecha una furia murmurando entre dientes las más de mil maneras en las que haría que Shinji gritara de dolor y suplicara clemencia une vez recuperase sus nuevo calzado.

-Obviamente ponerlas en mis pies, imbécil-dijo. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien nombrara capitán a semejante tonto. – Ahora, devuélveme mi sandalia. No quiero que dejes tus marcas de idiotez en ella.

Shinji seguía tan absorto examinando la pequeña pieza que al parecer no escuchó las amenazas/exigencias de su compañera de coletas. Mantuvo su vista pegada a la sandalia, con una expresión tan repugnante que colmaba la paciencia de Hiyori, hasta que levanto la vista y mirándola a los ojos dijo su propia sentencia:

-Estas sandalias son horribles.

Oh, sí, Shinji era un idiota, pensó Hiyori mientras la suela de su sandalia impactaba de lleno en su feo rostro derribándolo hacia atrás. Con una sonrisa radiante retiro la otra sandalia de la mano del ahora inconsciente Vizard y volvió a su habitación contemplando con cariño su nueva adquisición.

 ** _Ok, aquí el ejemplo de una relación sana y amorosa :P Siempre he pensado que de no ser por las sandalias mágicas de Hiyori la vida Vizard no seria lo mismo xD así que se merecían su propio capítulo. Un saludo muy especial a mis queridas lectoras, ustedes dos hacen que esto tenga sentido :) espero les haya gustado el capítulo!_**


End file.
